


Patch

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Alien Series, Alien prequels, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: David comforts you and is determined to help you kick a bad habit.





	Patch

You sat on a catwalk in the cargo bay, legs hanging over the edge. A cigarette dangled from your lips and a bowl sat at your side, an improvised ashtray. Someone approached. You didn't look to see who. You knew those footfalls. 

"Those things will kill you, you know." David scolded and sat down. 

"We should be so lucky." You took a long drag and tapped off the ashes. 

The synthetic's face dropped into a frown. "Why do you talk like that?" 

You shrugged. "Depression is a hell of a drug. You'd think the psych eval would have caught it but I wasn't about to correct them."

David raised an eyebrow at the admission. This was new knowledge. 

"While I can't condone sidestepping policy I am glad you're here."

This brought out a little smile. "Thanks. Me too."

"Now about you quitting this disgusting habit..." He plucked the cigarette away from you and stubbed it out. Now that your hand was free he laced his fingers through yours. "I have all the time in the world, but you don't and I want every moment with you I can possibly get."

Your chin trembled as you contained what threatened to be a deluge of tears. Acceptance? Love? Concern? You weren't sure what to do with that. You absolutely weren't going to bawl in front of anyone, especially David. 

He didn't offer platitudes. He didn't insist on therapy. He was just there with you, which was exactly what was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I'm not saying don't go to therapy if you're depressed. Its just nice to go in your own time and pushing depressed people isnt a good idea.


End file.
